This invention relates to apparatus for uniformly producing finely divided particles and uniformly distributing such finely divided particles in a liquid vehicle.
The invention herein constitutes an improvement to apparatus generally of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,600 issued Apr. 4, 1972, and 3,844,490 issued Oct. 29, 1974.
In this type of apparatus check valves are used in the inlet to the bottom of the mixing vessel. However, the dispersing media, such as metal shot, for example, often tends to clog up check valves which have heretofore been used in the apparatus. This is especially true where the inlet and associated check valve are disposed in the base of the mixing vessel. Accordingly, because of the proximity of the dispersing media, it becomes necessary to have a check valve arrangement which will function without being subject to the danger of clogging.